My Family
by Kalexico
Summary: Little Alexander Fabray-Lopez has homework: describing his family and his family life. Fluffy one-shot. Complete.


A knock on the door to her home office makes Quinn look up from the essays she's grading. She knows her wife is still at work and she knows that knock, so it can only be their lovely son. "Come in, honey," she calls out gently.

The door opens and a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes walks in. He makes his way over to his mother's desk, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "I'm done with my homework, mommy," he says proudly. He's smart enough, but he has a hard time focusing on school work, because there are so many things he would rather explore. He loves an adventure, much like his mami.

"Do you want me to read it?" Quinn asks, knowing what the answer will be. He nods and hands her the paper. Quinn puts on her reading glasses, making a bit of a show, and then starts reading her son's homework on 'My Family' out loud, her pencil ready. They've obviously prepared how to do this in class, but it's touching nonetheless.

* * *

_My Family_

My name is Alexander Fabray-Lopez and this is my family. My parents are Quinn and Santana Fabray-Lopez and I also have a dog Bruno. I don't have a brother or sister, but there's a sister growing in my mommy's stomach. I'm gonna be a big brother real soon. Mommy and mami say I can help pick a name for her and they promised they won't give her a name I don't like.

_My parents and where they__'__re from_

My mommy is Quinn Fabray-Lopez. My mami is Santana Fabray-Lopez. I was born here in New York but my parents come from Lima which is in Ohio which is real boring they say. My mami always says she's from 'the wrong side of the tracks', whatever that means, and then my mommy always laughs. Mami makes mommy laugh a lot.

_My pets_

Our dog is Bruno and I found him with my mommy one day when I got back from school. He's a mixed breed but I think he looks lots like a labrador. My mami didn't want him first but my mommy said when she was a kid like me she really wanted a dog real bad but her daddy wouldn't let her have one. Mommy and I made big sad eyes at mami and then mami said okay you can have the dog but you have to take care of him. My mami never says no to our big sad eyes. My mommy and I walk Bruno every day and mami pretends she don't like him much but she brings snacks for him from the store and everything so I think she likes Bruno more than she says.

_What my parents are like_

My mommy and mami are real pretty and smart but that's the only way they're the same. They're actually real different. My mommy is calmer and quieter and my mami is loud and likes to have adventures like me.

My mommy's a teacher at Columbia University and she's real smart and everybody likes her. She has blonde hair and the same eyes as me and real pale skin and she's real pretty. She's very nice and she's real good at making me feel better when I'm sad and at cleaning me up when I get cuts and bruises. She also smells real good.

My mami's a lawyer at a big lawyer place called Agron/Rivera. My mommy says mami's a real good lawyer cos she likes to argue and she never gives up until someone else says she's right. My mami is real pretty too and real smart too but not everybody likes her cos she's mean sometimes but I think she's funny and just my mami she won't bite. My mommy's skin is pale but mami has darker skin cos her family's from Puerto Rico which makes me half Puerto Rican and mami calls me her little Puerto Rican sometimes cos my skin is like hers.

I love my mommy and my mami lots. They work lots of the time but they also spend lots of time with me and we do fun stuff together. My mommy reads me lots of stories and walks Bruno with me. My mami and I play basketball together and we like swimming in the pool in the garden and exploring stuff together.

_What my parents call me and each other_

My mommy calls me 'honey' and 'sweetie' a lot and my mami says 'little man' or 'A-man' or 'Alexandros' when she's teasing. They also call me 'Alex' sometimes.

My mami calls my mommy 'Q' or 'cutie' or 'princess'. My mommy calls my mami 'Tana' or 'San' or 'beautiful' and when mami's giving her a massage, my mommy calls her 'Jesus' or 'God' real loud which is confusing just like when they call each other baby cos they're too big to be babies.

_My other family_

When my mommy and mami aren't here, I hang out with uncle Mike and auntie Tina or uncle Dave. Sometimes uncle Mike brings his friend Puck but my mami don't like that much just like my mommy don't like it much when mami's friend Dani comes over. I also like sleeping at my uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine's house but my uncle Kurt is more like auntie Kurt but mommy says not to call him that. I'm not sure why it's bad cos mami calls him Lady Lips but then mommy glares at her and when mommy glares at mami, mami says 'wanky' and then mommy blushes. Mommy always tells me 'wanky' isn't a real word but mami uses it all the time so it has to be real. I also like going to my auntie Rachel and my auntie Brittany who are bestest friends. Sometimes uncle Sam and auntie Mercedes visit but they live far away in LA.

_What my house is like_

We live in a big house with big garden and a pool. My mommy has an office and I always knock on her door special so she knows it's me. Mami doesn't have an office but she always has paper everywhere and it drives mommy crazy but then mami says she'll make it up and then mommy has to smile a lot and then later my parents always massage each other and it probably feels real good because I can hear them sometimes.

I have my own room and I have lots of cars. My room is big and I have lots of toys. My parents always make me clean up but mami's more okay about stuff when my toys are lying around and then mommy always says mami has to tell me more to clean up and then mami winks at me and tells mommy she's sorry.

My baby sister will have her own room too but mommy and mami say that first she will sleep in their room cos she'll be too little for her own room. That's real smart of them cos I've seen babies on tv and they're so small she'll probably get lost in her own room if she doesn't grow bigger first. I really look forward to being a big brother and I promise to protect my sister real good.

_Is there anything else you want to say about your family?_

My parents love me cos they always tell me. They hug me lots and they hug each other lots and they also kiss each other lots. Always when I think now it's gonna be gross mommy takes a deep breath and says 'tonight' or they tell me to watch television or go to my room to play with my toys a bit. My mommy and mami are a bit weird but I love them lots anyway and I love Bruno lots and I'm sure I'll love my little sister lots too.

* * *

Quinn looks up from the paper with tears in her eyes. She can spot a lot of room of improvement when she looks at it objectively, and she'll definitely be talking to Santana later because there are things her son's teacher doesn't need to know about them. But she's so goddamn proud of her little boy. He obviously worked very hard on this.

Alexander frowns. "Is it that bad, mommy?" he asks worriedly.

Quinn laughs and shakes her head. "No, honey, it's very good. I can see you really tried your very best for this and I like it a lot. I love it."

Just then, Santana pokes her head into the office. "Oh, there you guys are. Do you want me to get started on dinner?"

"No!" Quinn and Alexander shout at the same time. Nobody ever wants Santana to cook - and for a good reason. Quinn has tried many times to teach her, but her wife just doesn't have the required skills.

Santana pouts and then notices the tears in Quinn's eyes. "Everything okay, Q?" she asks, sounding just as worried as Alexander did a minute ago.

"No, I just read Alex' homework. He had to write about his family."

"Oh, show me, show me, show me!" Santana says excitedly, walking over to the desk hurriedly. Alexander grins at how enthusiastic his mami is.

Santana reads it over and has to smile at first, then laughs out loud at some things. But she also has tears running out of her eyes. "This is perfect, little man, great job!"

Alexander blushes at the praise from his parents and gives them both a hug.

"There are some things you shouldn't write on your homework, though, sweetie," Quinn says. "Like the stuff about the massages, that can be our little secret. And when I say 'tonight' to your mami. Ms. Julia doesn't need to know that."

"Come on Q, this is perfect as it is," Santana grins. "I don't care what Ms. Julia thinks. Besides, she's totally cool, I'd be surprised if any of this was a shock to her."

Quinn blushes. "I know, I just… you know I'm a private person, Tana."

Santana walks over to Quinn and wraps her arms around her from behind, rubbing her slightly protruding stomach lovingly, leaning down to talk to it. "Hi there, little one. It's mami. I can't wait to meet you!" Quinn smiles and puts her hand over Santana's. Then Santana turns back to the subject at hand. "It's fine, Quinn. Ms. Julia knows we have s- massages," Santana corrects herself right in time.

Quinn sighs. "I know… I just… I'm not sure I could look her in the eye knowing she knows this kind of stuff."

"Is giving massages bad?" Alexander asks, very confused. After all, his mommy and mami do that a lot and they always have so much fun doing it.

"Of course not, Alex," Santana smiles at him. She turns back to Quinn and says: "Okay, I'll help him type it out and I'll leave out the massages and the other stuff I know you wouldn't like her knowing."

Quinn smiles at her wife, biting her lower lip as she takes in her beauty. "Thanks. I love you."

They share a chaste kiss. "Love you too," Santana mumbles with a beaming smile. Then she walks around Quinn's desk, over to her son. "You know who else I love? My little Puerto Rican. Wanna be a plane to the computer so we can type this shit up?"

"San!" Quinn scolds her wife. "Language!"

"Shit, I keep forgetting. Oh damn, I did it again. Sorry. Sorry. I'm really sorry." Santana says, genuinely meaning what she says.

Then she grabs their son and holds him as he spreads his arms, pretending to be a plane. Santana provides the necessary sounds as they make their way to the living room and Quinn shakes her head at so much silliness. She wouldn't trade her family for the world, though, and just like her wife and their little boy, she can't wait for their little girl to join them.


End file.
